Patrome OneShots
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: A series of un-related Patricia x Jerome One-Shots, may consist of Two chaptered ones. Mostly Romance some friendship. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-shots**

**by: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Patricia sighs as she walks through the hallways of the school. Everyone is gone. She had forgotten her french book and her phone in her Locker. She walks over to it _30, 12, 18_ she says as she spins the lock. She opens it and takes her things. She's about to closer her locker when she notices something taped to the door. A note.

_Trixie,_

_What up? I need you to meet me in my room at 5:00 I need your help with something_

_J.C._

Patricia smiles a little. This is going to be intresting. She made her way back down the hall, she checks her phone, 4:50. She would make it home in about 9 minutes, good enough. She walks out the door and onto the grass. She thinks about what Jerome could want. She came up with a few things- . 2. Help with Mara. 3. something that would involve her getting in trouble.

She walks over to the front door of the house and walks in. She walks down the hall and opens Jerome and Alfie's door.

"What do you want Jerome?" Patricia asks sitting on Jerome's bed.

"I need your help with a prank." Jerome says.

"Ask Alfie."

"Out with Amber."

"Eddie?"

"Hanging with Sweet."

"Mara?" Patricia asks. Jerome just gives her a look. Lately Jerome had been tired of Mara, she had been trying to change him, trying to make him a better person, and frankly he didn't like that. Not at all. He didnt' want to be a better person, he liked who he was.

"Okay. But for 35 pounds." Patricia says.

"Ok. Fine." Jerome agrees.

"Who is it on?"

"The whole school." Jerome smirks.

"Why?"

"Because, they still laugh at me for that punch bowl incident." Jerome grimaces. Patricia laughs.

"Ok what's the plan?"

"You know that dance, that's coming up tomorrow night? Yeah well, we will be gone, like going to the bathroom, and we will lock everyone in the gym, where it's held. Then we will lock them till 15 minutes past when it's over, so no one can get out." Jerome finishes with a smirk.

"Not the best... but it could... work." Patricia says after some thinking.

"Good meet at the drama room tomorrow night during the dance." Jerome says as he pushes Patricia out the door. She sighs walking up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Patricia got up and went downstairs, everyone was talking about the dance. She ate breakfast fast, and left to go change. When she got back she had 15 minutes before first period. she took the 10 minute walk to the school, went to her locker and the French room, which was only a few doors down. She got there in time. She walked to the back of the classroom and set her stuff down.

"I hope you all did your homework lastnight." Ms. Valentine smiled.

"Yes Ms. Valentine." The class chorused. Jerome ran into the classroom.

"S-sorry I'm late." Jerome breathed out. He took a seat next to Patricia.

"It's alright Jerome, be more careful of the time ok?"

"Ok." Jerome said as he got out his suprisingly done homework.

"When do you want me to meet you in the drama room?" Patricia asked.

"7:00." Jerome answered.

"Okay."

Patricia listened to the lesson. She could barley concetrate.

* * *

At 6:30 Everyone was at the dance. Patricia was dancing with Eddie, and talking to the girls at the same time.

She actually had fun. The Patrcia Williamson had fun at the dance. She checked the clock. 6:57

"I have to go to the bathroom." Patrcia said. she made her way through the dancers and ended up at the doors. She walked into the drama room.

"Good. Ok I locked one of the doors. I just need the other." Jerome smiled.

"Ok." Patricia followed Jerome to the doors, where he locked them. No one noticed. Patricia sighed and walked back to the drama room.

"Ok so that was actually pretty fun" Patricia said.

"yeah... wait soemone's coming."

"What do we do?" Patricia asked. Jerome did the first thing to come to mind. He kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Patricia noticed the person getting closer so she wrapped her arm around Jerome's neck and kissed back. The person eneterd the room. Just a stupid Freshman. He turned rolled his eyes and continued through the door.

"Sorry first thing that came to mind."

"Shut up and kiss me." Patricia said as she crashed her lips with Jerome's.

**Alternate ending:**

"Ok so that was actually pretty fun" Patricia said.

"yeah... wait soemone's coming."

"What do we do?" Patricia asked. Jerome did the first thing to come to mind. He kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Patricia noticed the person getting closer so she wrapped her arm around Jerome's neck and kissed back. The person eneterd the room. Just a stupid Freshman. He turned rolled his eyes and continued through the door.

"Sorry first thing that came to mind."

"Never speak of this. Agreed?" Patricia muttered.

"Agreed." Jerome said.

**Other Alternate ending:**

"Ok so that was actually pretty fun" Patricia said.

"yeah... wait soemone's coming."

"What do we do?" Patricia asked. Jerome did the first thing to come to mind. He kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Patricia noticed the person getting closer so she wrapped her arm around Jerome's neck and kissed back. The person eneterd the room. Patricia opened her eyes to see Eddie staring wide eyed at her. She immediatley stepped away from Jerome.

"Look Eddie, I didn't mean to it was this whole prank and..." Patricia tried to explain.

"I don't date cheaters." Eddie said sternly.

"What?"

"yeah, us. We broke up." Eddie said walking out of the room. Jerome looked down at Patricia. He took her by the waist and pushed her up against the wall. He then pushed his lips against hers. Patricia pushed Jerome away.

"What the hell?" Patricia asked.

"He said he wouldn't date cheaters. I never said I wouldn't." Jerome said as he crashed his lips to Patricia's. She slowly put he arms aroudn his neck and wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him down more. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He slid his tounge in her mouth. Let's just say, they spent the rest of the night snogging.

* * *

**Oh my god. I hate this. It's horrible. I'm going to re-do it later.**

**DONT' READ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

"Ok class I will now assign you your partners for the project." Mr. Sweet said taking out a sheet of paper. "Fabian and Mick. Mara and Alfie. Nick and Hayley. Amber and Nina. Joy and Eddie. Joe and Christy. Kat and Rob. Jerome and Patricia. Sydney and Chris. Alex and Nathalia. Brad and Ana. Klariza and Bobby. Eugene and Jade. Burkley and Tasie." Mr. Sweet finished. Patricia and Jerome raised their hands.

"And before you ask if you can switch, no you can not." Mr. Sweet said sitting down at this desk. Patricia and Jerome sighed. "The project is due tomorrow." Mr Sweet said clicking on his computer.

The project was to make and atom out of those foam balls and toothpicks. The job was to color them different colors to represent the different parts, each group had a different type and different colors.

"Ok Slimeball. Let's get down to work." Patricia sighed. Jerome leant back in his chair and rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Ok so you work. I nap." Jerome said as he closed his eyes.

"There will be no sleeping in this class Clarke." Mr. Sweet said as he eyed him.

"Fine." Jerome said. He sat normaly and rubbed his hands together. "So like what should we do.?" Jerome asked. He twirled his pencil.

"We are going to work on it tonight, right now we are getting everything together." Patricia said as she started to draw a diagram. Jerome sighed.

"Do we need to? Can't we just slap something together?" Jerome asked.

"No. Unlike you I actually try to get good grades." Patricia sneered.

"Touchy." Jerome muttered. Patricia hit his shoulder.

"Shut up and get to work."

The class droned one Jerome bored out of his mind, Patricia doing the work while trying not to strangle Jerome. After and agonizing fifty minutes the bell rang signaling the students to go home. Patricia smiled and picked up her stuff and shoved it in her bag. She walked over to join Sibuna.

"So how are your projects getting along?" Nina asked the group.

"Ok. Really stupid to work with people we hate." Joy muttered. Patricia slapped her.

"Your working with my boyfriend." Patricia reasoned.

"Yeah but he doesn't do anything."

"Neither does Jerome, the whole time he was tapping his pencil on the desk while humming some rap song." Patricia said with an annoyed face.

"Eddie was sitting their eating food while saying that I should fix something on the paper." Joy sighed. "We still have to get it done."

"Me and Nina were fine." Amber chirped.

"So were me and Mick." Fabian said.

"Mara did all the work." Alfie smiled.

"Good for you." Patricia muttered. She pushed past them and walked home. She opened the door to Anubis house.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie smiled.

"Hey Eddie." Patricia said. "How's the project?"

"Joy keeps messing up." Eddie rolled his eys.

"Oh." Patricia said. She walked up the stairs and set her stuff on her bed.

"Lets see, if we make these blue then we have to make these green, and those red." Patricia muttered. She fixed her diagram and started to get out everything.

* * *

Jerome came in around thirty minutes later to see all of the supplies laid out and Patricia listening to her music. She took out her earbuds and sat on the ground. Jerome sat next to her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jerome asked.

"I'm going to paint you just have to put them on the toothpicks and then dry them by poking the bottom of the toothpicks through the box." Patricia said as she started to paint the first one blue.

" Ok easy enough." Jerome said. He grabbed some toothpicks. "Could you be any slower?" Jerome asked as he looked over at Patricia to see her still painting.

"Actually I can." Patricia said as she painted slower. Jerome scowled at her.

"I didn't mean it literally." Jerome muttered.

"Too bad." Patricia said. She finsihed the foam ball and gave it to Jerome. Jerome stuck the toothpick through it and shove the toothpick through the box.

"Easy." Jerome smiled. Patricia was painting slower and slower letting her mind wander.

'I wonder what the other's are doing right now... I wonder if I should have Mara come up here. She would be good company. Or Joy. Way better than Jerome. I wonder if I should just have him do all the work. No he'll prbably mess it up. Why does Foam have to amsorb paint? It's not right, I don't understand it, stupid foam, stupid paint.' Patricia thoought to herself painting her second foam ball. She handed it to Jerome who did the same process again. She started to paint the third. 'I wonder if there's an easier way to paint this. SHIT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RED.'

"Ugh." Patricia said as she put the foam ball in the trash can near by. She grabbed an extra and painted it red.

"This is so boring." Jerome said.

"No shit sherlock." Patricia muttered.

"There has to be something fun to do." Jerome said as he popped the third into the box. "Let's do something." Jerome said.

"We have to get our work done." Patricia said concentrated on the foam ball. All of a sudden Jerome dipped his finger into the blue paint. He looked at it closely letting it drip down his finger. He looked at Patricia who was concentrated on the foam. He slid his paint covered finger over her cheek. And laughed.

"You have a frowny face ON your face." He said.

"Jerome." Patricia started. "I'll give you five seconds to run." She said. She dipped her finger in the red paint. "1... 2... 5!" Patricia screamed as Jerome's eyes widened. She shoved her finger at his face, having it wipe down his neck.

"Oh your on Williamson." Jerome smiled.

"Come at me bro." Patricia said. Jerome picked up a brush and threw the paint. It landed on Patricia's shirt.

"Told you it was on." Jerome said.

"Like donkey kong." Patricia smirked as she grabbed the paintbrush she was using. She dipped it into the green paint. She held up the brush and swiped it down Jerome's arm.

"HEY!" Jerome yelled. Patricia made her face look innocent.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Oh that's it." Jerome said. He dipped all his fingers in the paint bottle. he threw is hand on Patricia's face and went from her forehead to her Jaw.

"Ha. That all you can do?" Patricia asked as she dipped her fingers in the paint to. She swiped it onto Jeromes shirt, even though she wont admit it, you could feel Jerome's slight abs through the shirt.

"I can do way worse." Jerome smirked as he and Patricia got in a paint war.

10 minutes later they were both holding two paint jars in each and. They were pointed at each other.

"Let's do this poo." Patricia smiled as she stood on her bed too get her hands above Jerome's head. Jerome took her arms, and she lost her balance. She fell down pulling Jerome with her, Jerome landed under her. They both squeezed the paint onto eachother's faces, ignoring the carpet stains, and their position. When they were all out of paint, they were both covered from head to toe. Patricia's sweater was off leaving her in her shirt. Jerome's shirt was off due to all of the stains. Patricia looked down at Jerome. "Ha I win." She smiled.

"I think I do." Jerome smirked.

"No I do." Patricia huffed. Jerome switched their position so that he was on top of her. His eyes flickered down to her lips, in one motion his hands went to her cheeks his lips pressed on hers. Patricia shocked herself and him, to start kissing back. She gasped and Jerome took slid his toungue into her mouth. Patricia imediatley responded, her fingers tangled in Jerome's hair as Jerome's were holding himself up.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you had any paint left." Alfie said opening the door. "What the hell?" Alfie screamed as he saw the sight. Patricia and Jerome took no notice. Alfie took out his phone and snapped a picture. He shut the door and walked back downstairs.

Patricia and Jerome parted breathing heavily. Patricia lifted her head and kissed him again.

Alfie made his way into the living room.

"I found the paint." Alfie told the rest of the house. He showed the picture of Jerome and Patricia kissing covered in paint. All the teens in the living room gasped. Eddie had a hurt look on his face as did Mara.

"What?" Eddie asked. He walked up the stairs and opened Patricia's door, he peekeed in. Inside Jerome was still ontop of Patricia, his hands up her shirt and hers on his chest. He shut the door, and walked back down. He cleared his throat, "Yeah they are still making out, and me and Patricia are through." He sighed.

* * *

**So I like this one better than earlier today's. I'm going to be updating alot since it's summer, so yeah.**

**ReaderGirl98- Thank you! Exactly, everyone doesn't write them anymore because they never happened, I love them though. I am actually Patrome and Peddie too. I love Peddie in the show, but I still love Patrome more, in Season 2 they didn't have the friendship they had in season 1. I was actually going to make the next one that. THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!**


	3. Chapter 3 sorry if confusing

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Okay this one is going to be a little different it's how Patricia and Jerome got together, told by two of the other house residents, in this case, Amber and Alfie.**

Alfie

_Amber_

"Alfie quoting Jerome"

_"Amber quoting Patricia"_

**"Alfie quoting Eddie"**

**_"Amber quoting Mara"_**

_Amber and Alfie_

Nina (One line)

**SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING!**

* * *

Hello children, we are going to tell you how Patricia and Jerome got together, won't this be fun?

_No it will be magical._

How will it be magical?

_Because, the way they got together was so sweet._

Are you kidding me, a better way would have been to take her to an arcade and just say "Hey Trix I like you your now my girlfirend." More Jerome don't you think?

_It may be Jerome, but that's not what he did, in fact that would be just plain rude if he did that._

Whatever, anyways let's tell them how long they've liked each other and stuff.

_Patricia had liked Jerome for a year._

Jerome liked Patricia for 6 1/2 months.

_Well Patricia had actually liked him at age 6 till 12 but then didn't like him anymore because he was dating Sophia Alacia_

Well Jerome had liked Patricia for 4 years from age 8 to age 12 but then started to date Sophia Alacia

_Good for him. Although I don't see what he saw in Sophia Alacia._

Me either but we don't need to say her last name she's not a movie star.

_But her name does make her sound like one._

It does sound like a name for someone who is famous. Wait were off topic.

_Right back to how Jerome and Patricia got together._

So Jerome and Patricia were walking down to the school together becasue Mara and Eddie were working on the school paper again together.

_They wanted to see what they were doing becasue they were spending a lot of time together._

Should we act out how the conversation went?

_We can't act out, we're writing on paper._

Well let's write it out.

_*Sigh* ok._

I'll be Jerome you be Patricia.

_No shoe sherlock_

Shoe?

_Well if you didn't realize I love shoe shopping and I don't cuss._

Intresting, anyways the conversation.

_"Why are they working on the website again? It's the 3rd time this week."_

"I don't know maybe they are working on something big?"

_"Like that ghost thing last time?"_

"Something bigger?"

_"I doubt it, you have to much faith in Mara."_

"What's that supposed to mean?

_"It means you trust her too much."_

"Oh and you don't trust Eddie too much?"

_"No not after he kissed Piper even if he didn't know it was me."_

"You don't trust enough."

_"Whatever, the reason you trust Mara too much and shouldn't is becasue she steals boyfriends, unintenitionally." _

"What how?"

_"Well in the 8th grade, Katie Clever was dating Nick Pollinger they had been dating for 2 months then Mara and Nick started dating a week after she met him. Another time was in 9th grade, when Lindsey Julit was dating Craig Mentern, he broke up with Lindsey and dated Mara. Then Amber and Mick. and soon enough me and Eddie."_

"Are you high? She would never steal Eddie she has me."

_"Yeah after you chasing after her for 2 1/2 years."_

"Whatever, see there they are right there sitting next to each other, really close, working on the thingy."

_"Yep... REAL close."_

_"_Whatever let's go get some pizza."

_If your wondering how we know this, I'm the relationship expert he's my beau, of course we followed them._

At a close distance.

_Yep. So Jerome and Patricia went back to the house completley obliviant to the fact that after they left Mara and Eddie 'Acciedentley' kissed. _

I know I know, Mara would never cheat.

_Well she didn't mean too, Mara and Eddie had both found some intresting research on the shool, the topic they were searching, and were going to share it, and they turned their heads at the same time, accidentley bumping lips. Yep they were that close._

Of course they backed away, but that doesn't mean that they didn't semi-enjoy it.

_Anyways, Patricia and Jerome were walking silently back to the house wanting Trudy to make pizza._

They got back to the house and asked Trudy to. Then they went there seperate ways.

_After they thought about what happened the pizza had come and they went down to eat. Now here is what happened at dinner._

"Where's Mara and Eddie?"

"They aren't here."

_"Seriously?"_

"They're working on that paper huh?"

_"Obviously slimeball."_

"Something's got your knickers in a twist."

_"Well yeah, my boyfriend is spending all day with your girlfriend."_

"Ok."

_"Ok that's it?_"

_"_What do you expect me to say? 'Oh Mara I'm breaking up with you because you are spending more time with Eddie than with me'?"

_"No but seriously your the man in the relationship." _

"Whatever." 

Jerome walked away.

_Patricia took a slice of pizza and marched up the stairs._

_Leaving the rest of the house confused._

_Except up._

Yeah were smart.

_That's what we are._

Was that sarcasm?

_No you can't use sarcasm on paper._

Right I knew that.

_Anyways, Jerome and Patricia walked together back over to where Eddie and Mara where._

They walked over to the computer lab and found them looking awkward.

_They walked in right when Mara said something._

_**"That kiss was um..."**_

_"That kiss?"_

"I don't know."

**"Yeah it was... I sort of um... liked it."**

"_He WHAT?"_

"Not so loud Trix!"

**_"Me too."_**

**"Yeah so um..."**

**_"But I'm dating Jerome-"_**

**"And I'm dating Patricia."**

_"Not for long dick."_

"Have some faith."

_"Your girlfriend and my boyfriend were cheating on us with each other."_

"It was one kiss."

_"That would be like walking up to them me and you kissing, saying we liked it, then saying that we are dating them."_

_"_Whatever just listen"

**"So... One more kiss just to... check?"**

"Just watch she won't agree."

_**"Sure... but just to check if we feel anything."**_

_"Ok that's it."_

"Patricia!"

_"So Eddie Mara, why did you guys kiss, then kiss again?"_

"Patricia!"

_Ok so next was like the most romantic thing ever._

_Jerome grabbed Patricia by the shoulders and he kissed her._

He then said.

"The reason I didn't care was because I love you."

_Patricia was confused but she kissed him again._

_AND THAT IS HOW JEROME AND PATRICIA GOT TOGETHER._

* * *

**Was that confusing? I'm sorry if it was, here is who everyone was:**

_Amber_

Alfie

_"Amber quoting Patricia"_

"Alfie quoting Jerome"

**_"Amber quoting Mara."_**

**"Alfie quoting Eddie."**

Nina (One line)

**Ok does that clear that up?**

**This is told by Amber and Alfie on how Patricia and Jerome got together, so they are writing it down, and they made each person have like different way of writing I guess you could say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Patricia Williamson HATED valentine's day, with a passion. She couldn't stand the hearts, the love, the pink, she couldn't even stand all the girls crying over not having a valentine. And she loved it when people cry.

Patricia sighed as she got out of bed. She looked over at Joy and Mara's beds only to find them empty. Of course they were, Of course they got up early, probably to bake heart shaped cookies or cupcakes with pink frosting. Patricia walked over to her wardrobe opening the door. She put her uniform on and dragged her feet out of the door. She walked down to the dining room.

"I can't believe that it's valentines day!" She heard the girly squel from Amber. She cringed as she entered the room.

"Morning." Patricia sighed.

"How can you not be wearing pink?" Amber shouted as she took out some cookies and cupcakes.

"It's valentines day Patricia!" mara shouted as she began to frost the cupcakes and cookies.

"I know you aren't a fan but you might find that boyfriend today." Joy said putting sprinkles on the frosted cookies and cupcakes.

"I don't like valentine's day and I really hate the color pink." Patricia said. She looked at the girls, somehow they had gotten pink onto their uniforms, They had pink shoes, pink jewlery, and had died their shirts pink. Patricia shook her head and took a cookie.

"Hey, you only eat those if you like valentines day." Mara said smacking Patricia's hand. Patricia shrugged my shoulders.

"I like vanlentine's day." Patricia said as she took 2 more cookies and a cupcake. Patricia walked out of the room and down the hallway to the boy's room. She walked to Jerome and Alfie's room. "Idiots! Get your arses up!" Patricia shouted. Jerome and Alfie opened the door.

"We are Trix." Jerome said shoving past her. Patricia shook her head and walked over to Fabian and Mick's room.

"Hey Nina." Patricia smiled as she saw Nina walk out of the room.

"Hey Trish." Nina said. "Fabian and Mick are getting up." She smiled. Patricia nodded and took a bite of her cookie.

Patricia walked over to the dining room and sat in her chair.

"I see valentines day doesn't change your outfit." Jerome smirked.

"Nope." Patricia said taking another bite of her last cookie. Jerome rolled his eyes. "I see it effects yours though." Patricia smirked. Jerome looked down at his outfit, he was wearing his normal old uniform but with a black shirt instead of a white one.

"There is nothing wrong with my outfit." Jerome puted.

"You never wear black." Patricia commented

"Looks like your a little too observant." Jerome said.

"Yeah that's what I am, you know not the fact that your practically breathing down my neck all day." Patricia sneered.

"I'm not. If anything you are the one who is breathing down my neck." Jerome said.

"Wow nice comeback especially since my head doesn't even reach your neck." Patricia smirked.

"Hey It's not my fault your short." Jerome raised his hands in a defensive position.

"No but it is your fault that I don't have a cupcake anymore." Patricia sighed as she looked at Jerome. He had her cupcake raised to his face. He just smirked and took a huge bite out of it.

"And it's delish." Jerome said. Patricia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Jerome has he took another bite out of it.

"Your a dick you know that?" Patricia sighed.

"No but I do know that I have a huge one." Jerome smirked.

"That's a little personal." Patricia said.

"Oh you know that you want my dick." Jerome said. "Just admit it."

"You are truly discusting." Patricia sneered.

"Aaawww look they are flirting!" Amber sighed happily looking in between Patricia and Jerome. Patricia and Jerome turned their heads to look at her. They raised their eyebrows and then burst out laughing.

"Oh that's hilarious." Jerome said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh that, that's rich." Patricia said as she took a bite of the half-eaten cupcake.

ol36o

6"see your even sharing food." Amber squeled. Jerome took the cupcake.

"Technically sharing food would be like what Mick and Mara are doing you ididot." Jerome said. He pointed over at Mick and Mara who were sharing a cookie.

"Close enough." Amber said waving her hand.

"Whatever." Patricia shook her head.

"No not whatever." Amber said. Patricia rolled her eyes and took another cookie from the tray.

"Trust me I will never like Jerome." Patricia stated.

Amber rolled her eyes and pack all of the cupcakes and cookies. "Let's go." She said as she walked out the front door.

Everyone followed closely behind Amber and that left Patricia and Jerome. "So..." Jerome started. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked out the front door. Jerome followed close behind running to catch up with her.

"Could you leave me alone?" Patricia asked.

"Well I could..." Jerome laughed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Well are you going to?"

"No."

"Idiot." Patricia murmered.

"Yeah I know I'm sexy." Jerome said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"I didn't hear a noooo." Jerome sang.

"You are a freak." Patricia said shaking her head.

"A sexy one."

"Oh yes totally sexy."

"No need for the sarcasm if it's true."

"Whatever Jerome." Patricia sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Jerome asked.

"You being next to me."

"Why do you get butterfly's in your stomach from being to close to me?" Jerome asked.

"Only if you knew." Patricia murmered.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I said You wish." Patricia smiled.

"Oh." Jerome said. Patricia looked down. So that's a no to the whole liking me thing?" Jerome asked

"Yeah pretty much." Patricia smiled.

* * *

Patricia sighed, the whole day had consisted of pink, love, and utter pain for the goth. She tapped her pencil on her notebook wiating for french to end. Even the new teacher had a horrid name, Ms. Valentine. I mean really her name was valentine.

"Trix." Jerome whispered.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a piece of paper." Jerome said.

"Ask Alfie."

"You should know that Alfie wouldn't have paper, he never comes prepared." Jerome smirked. Patricia sighed and took out a piece of paper. She handed it to Jerome. He quickly wrote something on it and passed it back to Patricia.

(Jerome,_ Patricia)_

Hi

_What could you possible want?_

Your heart.

_You want to kill me?_

No I want you to be my valentine.

_Hell no_

Why not?

_Because your a dick (not to mention yours is small) and I don't like you._

First of all it is very big, second I'm sure you LOOOVEEE me.

_In your dreams._

Nah just in yours.

_That is such an old come-back._

That was just a fail.

_like your dad's condom and your mom's birth control?_

Yeah.

_What the hell?_

"Patricia, Jerome is there something you want to share with the class?" Ms. Valentine asked.

"No."

"Is that a note?"

"Nope."

"Hand it over."

"No thanks."

"Now."

"Fine." Jerome sighed and handed over the note.

"Now since they were passing notes in class I'm going to read it out loud." Patricia and Jerome sighed.

"

Hi

_What could you possible want?_

Your heart.

_You want to kill me?_

No I want you to be my valentine.

_Hell no_

Why not?

_Because your a dick (not to mention yours is small) and I don't like you._

First of all it is very big, second I'm sure you LOOOVEEE me.

_In your dreams._

Nah just in yours.

_That is such an old come-back._

That was just a fail.

_like your dad's condom and your mom's birth control?_

Yeah.

_What the hell?" _Ms. Valentine read aloud to the class. "I see that you guys had a great conversation." She said.

"Yeah an amazing one." Patricia said sarcasticlally.

* * *

Patricia sighed as she entered the living room. She flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she felt something poke her in the cheek.

"Patricia." The person said.

"What?" Patricia aksed. She opened her eyes and say Jerome's icy blue eyes staring at her.

"Can you move..." Jerome asked.

"Why?" Patricia asked. Jerome just pushed her up against the hard back of the couch, after he removed the cushions. He plopped down in front of Patricia.

"So I can lay down." Jerome stated.

"There's another couch and like 10 beds in this house." Patricia said.

"Well I like this couch." Jerome smirked. Patricia rolled her eyes and turned away from Jerome. Jerome draped his arm around her waist. She started to take the arm off. "Don't you dare." Jerome said. She droped the arm. She closed her eyes and fell alseep.

"AWwww look at them." Patricia woke up to the squeally voice.

"They are quite cute." She heard another voice say. She opened her eyes slightly and saw her head buried in Jerome's chest and his arms around her. What the hell.

"You woke her up." Mara said. Patricia lifted her head and saw all the rest of the house staring back at her. She quickly pushed Jerome off the couch.

"What the hell?" Patricia asked.

"We walked into the common room to find you and Jerome snuggling on the couch." Nina stated.

"We were not snuggling." Patricia said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know seemed like a perfect valentine moment to me." Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"Shut it Campbell." Patricia sneered.

"Feisty." Jerome said. He got up off the floor.

"If you don't want me to scalp you I would shut up." Patricia snapped.

"Just chill." Joys said. Patricia got up off the couch and walked up the steps to her room.

* * *

Patricia unplugged her headphones when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Patricia said.

"Hey Trixie." Jerome smiled. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me." Jerome said.

"What?" Patricia asked. She stood up and felt Jerome's head. "Do you have a fever?" She asked.

"Nope." Jerome stated.

"Why do you want me to kiss you?"

"Because I like you and it's valentines day." Jerome said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"No."

"What why?"

"Because." Patricia said.

"Fine." Jerome said. Patricia smiled and turned around. Before she could though Jerome grabbed her arm and crashed his lips against hers. Patricia immediatley responded. Jerome put his hands on her waist, as Patricia's went to his chest. Jerome smiled into the kiss, he knew she liked him. Jerome lightly pushed Patricia onto the bed. Jerome's tongue licked Patricia's bottom lip. She opened her mouth. Suddenly the door opened and Fabian walked in.

"Hey Patricia I was wondering if you had any- wahhh... I'm-I'm sorry here I'll just um go." Fabian said as he shut the door his face red.

When the door shut Jerome dived for Patricia's lips but she put a hand to block it.

"Does this make us... you know boyfriend and girlfried?" Patricia asked.

"Totally." Jerome smiled. He pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

After a few minutes of snogging, Patricia and Jerome made their way down the hall.

"Hey guys." Patricia smiled. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Me and Trixie are going out." Jerome said. Everyone raised their eyebrows before Amber squeled.

"I knew it!" She shouted as she congradualted them.

* * *

**Hey guys, It's another chapter today. I am really bored, and it's 9:50 right now, I'm waiting for the dipod of MBaV that is on at 11:00 I miss last season, can't wait for the 29th :D 9 more days XD I'm so excited. Anyways, I'm going to post like another chapter soon, or just another Zevie, this time multi-chpter. Woo can't wait. **

**Ok well I'm upset because my burrito had like 4 pieces of chicken while everyone else had like 043753489573-489057348573-948573498 pieces. *sigh***

**Ok bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: I'm going to have a new story, called 'Alphabet One-Shots for Patrome.' and they are going to be like A is one word and one One-Shot, B is one word and one One-Shot, etc. That will be up in a few days!**

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V.

I glare across the room over at Patricia. She thinks that she can have everything she wants, she thinks she can do anything she wants. Ever since we broke up she has been chasing after Eddie. Yeah we dated over summer, actually we have been dating for the past 2 years, keeping it secret, me pretending to like Mara, and us pretending to fight. I can't stand to see her flirting with another guy, sure I broke off our relationship on our 2nd year anniversarry for a random girl in Drama, but still I hate how she is fliriting with that American. I hate it.

"Hey Jerome you ok?" I heard my friend Alfie ask. I sigh and answer.

"I'm not over Patricia." I say. There were 4 people who knew, Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie. He looks at me then at Patricia and Edison.

"You broke up with her." Alfie states. "You broke her heart, you know Eddie means nothing to her, she's just trying to make you jealous." Alfie states.

"Your hanging out with Amber too much." I mutter. "Well I want her back." I say.

"Dude you expect her to get back with you after you break her heart? You sick minded person." Alfie sighs shaking his head.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask as I look over at Patricia to see Eddie, obviously drunk, touching her. I clench my fists.

"First go punch Eddie right now, then walk back over here." Alfie says looking too.

"Ok I'll be right back." I say. I make my way through the crowd of people, did I mention were at a dance?, and I walk over to where they are.

"So I was thinking, we go and we have a little fun." Eddie says putting his hand on Patricia's bum.

"No Eddie we shouldn't." Patricia says removing his hand. Eddie pushes her against a wall. He roughly kisses her. Patricia hitting him the whole time.

"Eddie if you want to live you will back away from Trixie." I say venom dripping from my voice.

"And what are you going to do about it Jerry?" Eddie asks. He starts to laugh and then goes back to kissing Patricia. I take my hand out grab his collar and shove him away. I step infront of Patricia. He steps towards me, I punch him in the nose. He staggers backwards. "What the hell?" He yells.

"I told you to stay away. Never touch this girl again, I love her and you better stay away." I say. People are crowding around.

"You dick!" Eddie yells coming towards me. He trys to punch me, I block his punch by putting my arm out, my hand goes on his shoulder, my other hand on his other shoulder, I quickly stick my foot out and push him back causing him to fall. Looks like those 7 months of Jiu jitsu worked. He starts to get up. When he does, he practically runs out of the auditorriam. I turn back to Patricia.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She pushes me back. I look at her pain and sadness in my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We date for two years then you break up with me on our aniversarry for some skank in Drama, then you beat up that discusting American and say that you love me?" She shouts. The crowd around us gasps.

"Yeah because I do love you!" I shout back at her earning another gasp from the crowd. "I never stopped loving you! I made a mistake." I say my voice slightly breaking.

"I don't care if it was a mistake, you hurt me. I love you! And you break up with me!" She yells. The crowd is staring at us wide eyed. I take a step forward and crash my lips to her. The crowd gasps for the 3rd time. She pushes me away roughly.

"I love you." I say.

"I don't care if you do, you should have thought about that before breaking up with me." She whispers tears in her eyes. "You hurt me, you broke my heart, and you don't care. You flirt with other girls, but when I flirt with a boy you hit him." She says the tears falling. "I'm sick of it, if you care about me that much, you would have never broken up with me." She walks away.

"Patricia!" I shout chasing after her. She leaves the auditorriam and starts to walk back to the house. "Trixie!" I shout. She turns around.

"I'm sick of it!" She shouts in my face. "I'm sick of you, you wanted to keep our relationship a secret! You wanted to break up! You wanted to not even tell our parents! You wanted to do all of this. But me, I wanted to love you in public not private, I wanted to stay with you forever. I wanted to tell my mum, she could finally be proud of me, that her dumbass goth daughter got a caring boyfriend, that her discusting no good bitchy daughter is loved." She says her tears flowing down her face. "My mum would finally be proud of me, she would finally love me. But you had to ruin it, you had to take that away from me, I would have finally of been the start daughter of the family. But I cant all because of you." She whispers. She sits down on the ground leaning her back against a wall, she covers her face with her hands.

"You know, my mum said to me after you came over that one time 6 years ago, "Hey he would be a great boyfriend, you should date him." She said that to me, I have had a crush on you for the past 10 years, and what do you do, you throw 2 years of dating and love, and 8 years of liking and crushing for a skank you probably screwed and don't know the name of." She says as she starts to sob. I sit down next to her.

"I know I messed up, but I can give you what you want, I can give you love, I can spend the rest of my life with you, I can tell your mum you've been dating me for the past 2 years." I say. She looks at me.

"You can, but that doesn't mean you will." She says her body shaking with her silent crying. I put my arm around her and pull her into a hug.

"I can and I will." I whisper into her ear. "I was stupid, I was being a boy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I will." I say. She pulls out of the hug and looks at me. She leans in slowly crashing her lips to mine. I deepen the kiss. She pulls away slowly.

"We are telling my mum tomorrow." She says kissing me again.

* * *

**Ok how was that? It was a short sweet One-Short, more drama filled, and OOC, but hey I liked it, it's my favorite. If you want me to make an epilogue to this one, then tell me and it will be the next chapter x.**


	6. Chapter 6

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Jerome just stop." I hear Mara say.

"Stop what?" Jerome asks.

"Stop being... you! You always play jokes on people, and you get bad grades, you pay younger students for your old work, and you eavesdrop way to much!" Mara shouts storming away. I look up from my magazine slowly to see Jerome putting his hands in his face and propping his elbows up on his knees. He rubs his face and removes his hands closing his eyes. I sigh and look back at the magazine, that's the 5th time this week Mara has said that. Jerome keeps trying to change but really? That's like asking my sister to never play music again or Amber to never talk about fashion again. Jerome sighs and lays his back against the couch. Everytime this happens he expects me and or Alfie to help him. Yeah well not this time. Why would I help him get back together with Mara when she just keeps doing that? He deserves someone way better than that, I mean Mara is my friend and all but, she's way out of control, she only knows the sensitive side to Jerome. Jerome deserves someone like me, someone who knows almost everything aobut him, and every side of him. Ok you caught me... I like Jerome, nothing big. Nope, not a big deal at all. I look back up at Jerome to see him staring intentley at me... or no I'm going crazy it's something behind me. I look over my shoulder and see nothing intresting, I look back over at Jerome. He's deffinatley looking at me.

"Make me feel better." Jerome says. He puts his elbows on his knees again and leans forward. clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them. I cock an eyebrow looking at him weirdley. He just keeps staring at me. I sigh and sit down next to him. I shift my weight so I'm looking at him. I lean my back against the arm of the couch and I bring my knees to my chest.

"So what do you want me to do this time?" I ask him. He looks down at the ground and looks like he's in deep thought. He looks back up at me after a while. He then looks back at the ground. He removes his hands and then turns his head to face me. He looks at my face for a while and I feel uncomfertable. Finally he speaks up.

"I need you to change me." I look at him with shock. He wants me to change him for a girl, a girl that keeps breaking up with him because she only likes his sensitive side? He wants to change for someone who doesn't even love him, only loves what happens once in a blue moon? Wow that is just stupid. I sit down so my right side is against the arm of the couch.

"No." I scoff.

"What why?" He asks me.

"Really your asking why?" I ask. "Because, you shouldn't change yourself for a girl! Especially one who a day later says you need to change again." I exclaim.

"Please?" Jerome begs.

"No."

"Pretty please?" He asks.

"Hell. No."

"Please." Jerome asks shifting his weight so his thigh is touching mine. Well his pants leg is touching my bare one do to the skirt we wear for school. I try not to blush as my stomach ties into nots.

"No." I say stubbornly.

"Please?" He asks

"Fine." I mutter. He hugs me quickly and walks away, before I can get up he comes back into the room and says one more thing.

"Hey were starting tonight." He says before dissapearing. I roll my eyes and walk up to my room, what's the point of doing this? I mean really why would I help him when I like him?

* * *

I start to get off my bed to walk to Jerome's room when mara stops me, "Where are you going?" She asks.

"To Jerome's room to help him change himself because you can't except him for who he is and he loves you." I glare at her.

"He's changing himself for me? Aww that's so sweet! I can't wait to see the new him." Mara exclaims in happiness.

"Yeah because you know you can't except him for who he is, he's changing himself. I actually like him for who he is." I mutter.

"You like my boyfriend?" Mara asks slowly.

"Yeah..." I drag off. "Look I'm really sorry but I've liked him for 6 years now, and he chose you so no hard feelings, I'm trying to help him, and he's a good friend so..." I say rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"Listen I love Jerome, his sensitive side is just way more appealing." Mara says.

"Every part of him is appealing." I sigh. "Listen I got to go help him." I wave at her before shutting the door. I walk down the hall my head hanging low looking at the ground. I walk down the stairs looking back up. I walk to Jerome's door and knock. He answers and opens the door to let me in. I walk in slowly thinking if I should tell him what she wants. I sigh and sit down.

"So what does she want me to be like?" Jerome asks. I look at him before picking up a pencil and twirling it on my knuckles, for some reason this always makes me feel better.

"She says that she likes your sensitive side, the rest are unapealing." I say to him and he nods his head.

"Than let's make me sensitive." Jerome smiles. I roll my eyes.

"Ok." I say unenthusiastically.

"Come on, what do I do? Cry at sunsets?" Jerome asks me.

"No, what you do is you act more like Fabian." I explain. "If you get hurt you cry, you don't do anything bad, you don't pull any pranks, you aren't sarcastic, etc." I say. Jerome's jaw practically hits the floor.

"I have to do all that?" He asks. I shake my head up and down.

"Well let's get to work." I smile slightly. Jerome nods his head and we get started.

* * *

"So when someone bumps into you what do you say?" I ask Jerome after an hour of 'training'.

"Move you idiot before I make you." Jerome says.

"No." I say.

"I'm sorry, exscuse me." Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Ok what about if someone makes a discusting or ina propriate joke?" I ask.

"Laugh." Jerome shrugs. I give him a look. He rolls his eyes again.

"That was not funny, it was inapropriate." Jerome states.

"Good." I smile.

"Am I ready?" Jerome asks. I nod my head.

"Awesome." Jerome says.

"Ok well go get em' tiger." I say patting his back opening the door. He looks at me for a second. I smile at him. He leans his head down and kisses me on the lips. He takes his lips off slowly.

"I heard the conversation you had with Mara." He smiles. "All of it." He adds. I blush and shove him out the door. I shut the door behind him and sit down running my back against it. I hear footsteps and close my eyes. I touch my lip and feel a small spark/heat. I smile and get up to lounge on his bed.

* * *

About two hours later Jerome comes in smiling like an idiot.

"Hey." I smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I couldn't go to my room because you and Mara were there." I explain.

"Whatever, leave." Jerome says pointing to the door. I give him a hurt look and exit his room. The last thing I hear before walking away is Jerome slamming his fist on the table and muttering 'shit'.

I walk to my room to see Mara smiling too. "What's up with you?" I ask.

"Nothing... I'm just really happy." Mara smiles. "Jerome changed himself for me!" She squeals.

"Yeah I know, I trained him." I say.

"And thank you for that, it's just you can't hang out with him anymore." Mara shrugs. I look at her in suprise.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked him to pick, me or you." She answers. "And he picked me." Mara smiles. I look at her in disgust before grabbing my blankets and pillows and walking out of the door. I walk down to the bathroom and change into my pyjamas. I walk down the hall to Nina and Amber's room. I knock on their door and they answer.

"It's 9:50." Amber yawns. She looks down at the blankets and pillows in my hand and gives me a confused look.

"Let me in and I'll explain everything." I say. She opens the door wider and I walk through. I set my stuff down on the floor spreading it out before turning to Nina and Amber. "Ok so this is a long story." I start before telling them everything. And I mean everything, from when I first started to like Jerome to just 2 minutes ago. I tell them about how Jerome kissed me, about how he calls me Trixie, I tell them about how in the 7th grade Jerome held my hand in the haunted house because he was scared, I tell them about whenever Jerome touches me I feel a spark go through my body. They nod along to the story paying attention intentley. "So then Mara said 'I asked him to pick, me or you. And he picked me.' so that's when I came over here." I sigh. Nina and Amber look at each other before hugging me.

"It's ok Tricia." Nina says.

"No it's not. Not only did I lose my crush, I lost one of my bestfriends." I say sadly. I lay down after they let go of the hug. I rest my head on the pillow and look at the door. "He deserves someone better, not someone who asks him to change, then has there best friend never see them again. I mean who does that? Someone purley evil." I mutter. "I hate that he even chose her. I hope he goes and rots in a ditch, with children clawing out his eyes, and me shooting him in the head repeatidly." I glare at the door.

"Woah creepy thoughts there Patricia." Amber says.

"I know. I'm just upset." I murmer.

"I know. I know." Amber sighs.

"No you don't know." I cry. "You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and cut into tiny pieces." All of a sudden there's a knock on the door. "Who's that?" I ask.

"I don't know." Nina mutters looking at the door. She walks up to it and opens the door. She then slams the door. Jerome.

"Just see what he wants." I mutter. Nina reopens the door and Jerome starts to talk.

"I want to talk to Patricia." Jerome says. I roll my eyes. Nina looks at me and I give her a thumbs down. She looks back up at Jerome.

"No." Nina says.

"Please?" Jerome says running a hand through his hair.

"No." Nina says. Jerome looks past Nina and sees me. He pushes past Nina and grabs me by the arm. He pulls me up while I hit him on the arm. He drags me out of the room Nina hitting him and trying to get me out of his grip. He pulls me out of the door and closes it behind us. I sigh as he lets go and starts to pace the hallway.

"Listen, I broke up with Mara, I chose you over her." Jerome says.

"Yeah an hour after shunning me." I roll my eyes.

"Still, I love you." Jerome smiles.

"You don't love me, your just upset because you have to change yourself for Mara." I scoff. He looks at me for a second. He takes my hand with his.

"I love you, and I want to go out with you." Jerome says.

"Yeah and I'll do that when Amber stops wearing pink." I mutter. "Listen, I still love you, I will to the end of time, but you... think of me as just a friend, you have caused me pain for the last 6 years, me thinking I maybe have a tiny chance of dating you, you turn me down somehow. I'll ask you out by saying 'Hey Jerome we should hang out this Friday.' or 'Hey Jerome, we should go to our monthly bowling day tomorrow.' and somehow you always find an exscuse, it hurts me. You can't just kiss me then run away to the love of your life Mara, you can't expect me to not be mad at you when you ditch me for Mara, you cant' expect me to be mad when lose me as a bestfriend, so the oh so perfect Mara Jaffray loves you." I say in disgust.

"Listen, about all that, all those times that I ignore you, or fight with you. I try to hide my true feelings, those feelings are the ones I've felt since we were 13." Jerome starts. "Those feelings are the ones that always have me sitting closer to you, talking to you, etc. I love you and I always will, I never thought you loved me because you always tuned me out, acted as if I wasn't there, that hurt me." Jerome says, "It hurts when you love someone and they don't love you back, or at least you don't think they do." Jerome finshes. I roll my eyes at his babbaling and press my lips to his lightly.

"I will take you up on that offer of dating." I kiss him once more on the cheek before returning to Nina and Amber's room to tell them the story. I lean against the door and slide my back against it till I'm sitting down. I hear a thud on the other side and feel Jerome doing the same.

* * *

**Ok so I had another version of this I liked better, but it was deleted because 'your tab has been on too long' or some shit like that. The other version was better but meh. Whatever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**House of Anubis**

**Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

I look around the swarms of people in masks, wondering who is who. Trying to find my friends. This would be so much easier if it wasn't a masquerade dance. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Patricia." Amber squeals. I smile at her. "You look amazing." She gushes. I roll my eyes again.

"You were the one who did my hair and make-up." I mutter.

"True." She agrees.

"How can you like this junk?" I ask her pointing to the frilly dress and curled hiar.

"Easily." She smiles. "I saw the cutest guy!" She gushes. Nina comes up and starts to talk with us. I know what all the girls are dressed like, just not the boys, they left before us and never showed us there costumes. So of course we have no idea, we just have to guess by hair, body, and chin. Of course eyes too, but most of the guys eyes are brown... pretty common eh? Yeah that's what I think. Don't get me wrong brown eyes are hot, I just have a special place in my heart for blue eyes. And it has nothing to do with a certain person... Anyways. I really just want to know who's who, especially since some boys are coming up to us now. Oh Shit they are all pretty hot. A guy with brown skin and brown eyes walks up to Amber she giggles and whispers something to Nina about how this was the guy. Alfie. Totally. That mask and suit... yeah it's Alfie. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes walks up to Nina rubbing his neck nervously. She smiles and says something about how she knows it Fabian. Last is me. And a guy... with familiar blue eyes. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Care to dance?" The guy asks. I nod my head following him to the dance floor.

"So what's your name?" I question.

"That would ruin the fun." He smirks. Oh god that smirk. So sexy, although I still like that certain blonde haired blue eyed babe.

"Yeah because dancing with a stranger who will probably rape me is fun." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah I think it is." The guy shrugs. The way he moves his shoulders looks like the way Jer- I mean my blue eyed crush does. Ok you caught me, it's Jerome. Weird I know, but love works in mysterious ways. As Amber says.

"Wow you must have an amazing life." I joke. He laughs lightly.

"You look familiar..." I drag off.

"Oh I'm no one you know." The guy says. I sigh and look down.

"Too bad there's this special guy..." I stop and the guy starts to pull away. "Why did you stop dancing?" I question.

"The songs over... and you should go to that guy." The guy whispers in my ear. A shiver runs down my spine. I turn around as he walks past watching him weave through the crowd. Amber and Nina come up to me.

"Who was that..." They ask.

"I don't know." I reply still looking at the figure I can't see anymore.

"Hmm... I wonder." Amber says.

"Yeah I do too." I whisper. "All I know is that he was hot and a terrible dancer." I smile slightly. I look down to see all the scuff marks on my leather shoes. They laugh lightly.

* * *

Later that night I'm walking home when Alfie and Jerome catch up with me.

"What's going on Tirxie?" Alfie asks.

"Nothing... just wondering who the guy from earlier is..." I drag off hoping they knew.

"Nope don't know." Jerome shrugs. I curse under my breath.

"Too bad he was one sexy guy." I smile at the memory. I see Jerome and Alfie laugh lightly.

"Us walking with you is making us sound like we are gay." Alfie states. **(A/N please no** **offense, I love gay guys I have a friend as one, and he is amazing.)**

"There is nothing wrong with having homosexuals, I hear gay guys make great bestfriends, they know how boys act, they know which guys are hot and which ones are not, they know great fashion sense, and also usually they are hot." I shrug.

"Yeah... ok." Jerome states.

"Hey I'm just making a point." I say.

"Whatever." They roll their eyes. We walk back to the house. I walk up the steps, stopping when I fell something underneath my feet. I lift up my foot to see a rose and note. I pick up the envolope and rose seeing my name written on it.

"What's that?" Jerome asks wlaking behind me and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I say cautiously. I open the envolope.

_Hi Patricia, _

_I'm the guy you danced with earlier, I'm sorry I never told you my name... and I'm sorry I stepped on your feet. But I think you are amazing a beautiful, meet me tomorrow night at the front of the school at 6:00._

_Love, _

_Random guy who you danced with and will figure out tomorrow._

I gasp in shock at the love part. What?

"So this guy you met tonight loves you, twat." Jerome mutters under his breath.

"I don't know..." I sigh. We walk inside and go to our rooms. I look at the note again putting it on my bedside table.

* * *

I wake up the next morning not being able to wait for seeing who the guy truly is tonight.

"So Tricia, I hear you had a secret admierer?" Amber asks.

"Yeah I guess." I shrug.

"You are going to meet him right?" Mara asks.

"Did you all read the note?" I ask quizacally.

"Yes now are you going or not?" Nina asks.

"I am." I reply casually. Jerome almost chokes on his bacon.

"You are?" Jerome asks. I nod my head slowly looking at him weirdly. "Oh good." He says.

"Yeah it is..." I say looking at him. I take a bite of my pancake.

* * *

That night I go to my room and get ready putting on a white jumper with a black flower type design. I put on some skinny jeans and a black shirt underneath the sweater. I put on some combat boots and walk down the stairs. Amber gives me a thumbs up as Mara and Patricia clap. I smile at them.

"Well I'm off." I say walking out the door. I walk down the stairs. Who could it be? It has to be a nice, funny, sarcastic, cute, sexy, blue eyes, blonde haired babe. So that rules out half of the school. Well he has a slightly pointy slightly not jaw. He has some high cheekbones and a mole on his neck. He had semi-small ears and fluffy blonde hair that flowed in the right way like a sex god. I am interupted by my thoughts by reaching the school I see the guy in the distance sitting on the steps of the school. I see the blonde hair. He gets up when he sees me and I notice how tall he is even in the distance. I walk up closing my eyes running the people who look like that through my head. I open my eyes and gasp at the sight in front of me. Standing barley a foot away is Jerome Clarke. The love of my life.

"You were the one from yesterday." I say choking out the words.

"The one and only." He bites his lip.

"Wow." I mutter.

"So I hear I'm sexy..." Jerome drags off smirking. I nod my head and he comes closer to me. He looks at me a second before crashing his lips with mine. I kiss back instantly as he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap mine around his and reach my hands into his fluffy, smooth, silky hair and tug lightly making him moan. I nibble on his bottome lip making him moan again. He rubs his fingers over the small patch of bare skin that my jumper isn't covering. I pull away and look at him.

"You love me?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yeah... do you love me?" He asks.

"Course I do." I smile kissing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, been forever... running out of ideas...**

**Send some?**

**Short chapter by the way.**

**Like a long drabble...**

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V.

I look over at the girl I like. No not Mara, Patricia. Yeah Yeah, shut up. Mara and I dated, felt nothing, and I've thought Patricia was attractive for sometime now... Ok so like for a year or something. I don't care. I get up and sit down next to her, "What up Patricia?" I ask her. She looks up from her magazine, and looks at me.

"Nothing." She roll sher eyes and looks back at her magazine.

"How are you?" I question.

"Amazing." She reply's.

"Good good." I say. I soot a little closer.

"If you scoot any closer you will be going to the police for sexual harrasment." She states as she flips the page of her magazine.

"Oh we getting sexual up in here." I say to her.

"You are an idiot." She rolls her eyes.

"Cool... Cool." I say looking around awkwardly.

"Bye." Patricia mutters getting up. She walks out of the room magazine in hand. I get up and walk behind her, considering the fact that we are the only ones in the house, I walk behind her slowly. "Please stop stalking me." Patricia says walking up the stairs.

"I'm not stalking, I'm hovering behind you..." I drag off I'm guessing, I can't see since I'm behind her... She walks to the door, opens it, closes it behind her. I roll my eyes, open the door and close it behind me. I see her walking into her room. She slams the door in my face and I hear a click. Aww poor Trixie, she knows I can pick a lock. I go to Amber and Nina's room, and I grab a bobby pin from Nina's desk. I walk back over Patricia's door and pick the lock. I try to push open the door, but I feel something in the way. Ugh she put a chair under the knob. I didn't even know that worked. I glare at her throught the door and push harder. Not a thing. This may take a while.

I walk to the other side of the hall and run forward, all of a sudden the door is opened. I stumble forward, trip over my own feet, and I fall flat on my face... right in front of Patricia's feet. Smooth Jerome, Smooth.

"Uhm... I wanted to take a shower... uhm... bye." Patricia side steps me. I push myself up to see Patricia walking backwards towards the bathroom door looking at me weirdly. I see her in a tank top and shorts carrying her towel, oh wow, it's nine at night... did not see that coming. She opens the door and steps in. I hear the shower turn on and go next to the door. I fumble witht ehe doorknob. Locked. Ok I'm not that creepy, I"m not going to just walk in on her taking a shower. I sit down next to the door waiting for her to finsih.

* * *

I hear the door open and open my eyes, oh god, that shower was like an hour long. I look up to see Patricia staring at me weirdly. Her hair soaking wet, Tank top and shorts on, Towel in hand. I look at her for a second before I get up.

I walk up to her, the small foot, and something comes over me.

I push her against the wall next to her and see her get a confused look on her face, I smash my lips to hers, my hands on either side of her body. My body pressed against hers, which is pressed against the wall. I kiss her with passion, something I've been holding for a while. I feel her tensed position loosen, her lips responding, her arms wondering to my hair. She tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls slightly making me smile.

She breaks apart, much to my dissapointment, she takes a deep breath and dives for my lips again.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah, I know short.** **And sucks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a while, eh? **

**I have been meaning to write more... Sort of lost inspiration... But I am back!**

**Excuse all mistakes, written on my phone. **

**Pure Dialogue One-Shot.**

* * *

"Hey, Patricia!"

"Yes, Jerome?"

"Do you have last weeks History essay I can copy?"

"Jerome, I told you, I'm not going to let you copy my homework any more."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because, Mr. Sweet caught us and thought we where cheating on tests too!"

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to help."

"But, Trixie!"

"Don't, 'But, Trixie' me."

"But, Tricia!"

"..."

"You never said I couldn't but Tricia you."

"..."

"Ahh, speechless, I have that affect on girls... A lot."

"..."

"OW! Why did you punch me in the arm?!"

"Because, I wanted to."

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes, it is."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, it was a good reason."

"See, I knew you would think so."

"Don't get too cocky."

"I wont, git."

"Don't call me a git!"

"Find! Bloody whiney prat."

"That either!"

"Bloody hell! No need to scream in my ear."

"There is reason, since you called me a git AND a prat!"

"... Shut up."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I told my mum and dad we are dating, oopsies?"

"And this is why you're a git, you prat!"

"Learn some new words to call me."

"Fine! Slimeball!"

"Oh please, don't call me that either. It's so... Old."

"Hardly! I haven't called you that in months!"

"And who's fault is that, Patricia?"

"Yours! Well, mine but... Yours too!"

"Oh, shut it."

"No."

"Who wants to talk to me now, Williamson?"

"Sod off, Clarke."

"No, Patricia. I don't think I will."

"Well, I tried."

"That you did... Do unicorns bleed rainbows?"

"Have you never read or seen Harry Potter?"

"Uh, I did, With you I think..."

"They have silver blood, you git."

"Oh... Well, do gnomes barf rainbows?"

"You saw the episode of Gravity Falls, they do."

"Mm, makes sense."

"That it does, Clarke. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

"..."

"Hey! Let go of my arm!"

"Who's the bloke? What year is he in? What color hair does he have? Is he talk? What classes do we have with him?"

"God, Clarke. No need to play CSI!"

"I'm just looking out for my... friend?"

"Yes, Clarke, we are friends."

"Oh..."

"Disappointed? We could just be enemies."

"That's not it, Trix."

"Shortening my nickname? That's just cruel-"

"Uh, Trix?"

"..."

"Sorry."

"You kissed me,"

"Yeah, I know. Uh, so... How's your mum?"

"You kissed me."

"We've established that."

"You bloody KISSED me!"

"Woah, chill out. It's just a kiss."

"Don't shrug like that! You don't just KISS your best friend and then act like it was a mistake."

"You don't?"

"No! You don't!"

"Oh..."

"..."

"Well, oh great one, how was that second kiss? I thought it was wonderful, little sloppy on your part though..."

"What. The. Fuck."

"Woah there, we aren't getting to third base till at least 3 months."

"?"

"Ach chach cough."

"Uh... That was-er- nice?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, just bloody kiss me again!"

* * *

**I know, it's short but seriously, I'm halfway done with next One-Shot :D**

**It will be a list...**


	10. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
